All I Can Give You
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: TatsuRyu POV de Ryuichi. Solo recuerdos de como nacieron las cosas. Puro fluff y posibles caries luego de leer. One shot.


**All I Can Give You**

_By: Shinigami Sakuma-Uesugi/Kajomi/Sole-chan_

**Warnings:** lávense los dientes luego de leer… no, en serio o.o…

* * *

_-Sakuma-saaaan _– gritabas tirando de mi brazo…

Recuerdo que Uesugi-san hacía un gesto cansado con la mano… dándome permiso para dejar la mesa… después de todo, Eiri se había largado ya sin permiso y realmente… ya no tenia ganas de reprochar a Tohma sus acciones…

Me llevabas dando saltitos… parecía que tenias tanta energía que hasta para mi que era mas alto me costaba seguirte

Nos sentábamos en cualquier lugar donde viéramos el cielo, primero yo, luego tu en mi falda y te abrazaba… como dos hermanitos… o algo así… aunque admito que la diferencia de edad lo hacía raro…

Creo que tu familia cree que lo hacía por compromiso… o algo así, no lo se…

Pero no Tat-chan, siempre me gusto que me "arrastraras" (porque yo iba gustoso)… esa dulzura tan de los pequeños con la que me hablabas me hacía bien… y creo que no tienes idea cuanto.

Un concierto privado, solo para las estrellas y mi fan N1… desde aquel tiempo, recuerdas?

Me pregunto si habrás creído que no te consideraba mi amigo (a pesar de que solo tenias 9 años o así)…

Se la costumbre que tiene la gente de mentirle a los pequeños, por la razón que sea.

Pero si, eras mi amigo, con 9 años y todo. Porque escucharte hablar del día o de lo que habías hecho me relajaba, me hacías reír diciendo tonterías…

Se que jamás te dije las cosas que me preocupaban, pero es algo que no iba a hacer por mas dispuesto que estuvieras a escucharme.

Me encantaba tu sinceridad, la forma en que me contabas todo… (fascinado porque "un mayor" te escuchaba, quizá?) y jamás te hubiera quitado esa esencia con cosas 'de mayores'.

A Uesugi-san le molestaba que me invitaras, verdad? No importaban las protestas, cuando acababas con la cena te girabas y te acostabas en mi regazo, con esas enormes sonrisas que tanto me gustan y los ojos brillando.

Los que dicen que tengo ojos bonitos no te han visto no da.

No te vieron esa noche.

Cada vez que recuerdo siento que el corazón se me oprime.

Mejillas sonrojadas, ojitos brillosos y jugando con tus manitas.

_-Sakuma-san…_

Siempre era 'Sakuma-san' no Ryuichi, por más que te insistiera ¿como era? _'el jefe se enojara si te llamo por tu nombre'_ mentira que hacia que riera suavemente. Y siempre te respondía lo mismo 'no me llames así enfrente de Uesugi-san y ya' y te sonrojabas, ese sonrojo tan tierno que hacia que tuviera ganas de abrazarte, sacudías la cabeza y me cambiabas el tema.

Sentí que susurrabas mi nombre, te acercabas a mí y te aferrabas a mi ropa.

Tenía tanto miedo que tuvieras algo más que fascinación por mi…

Jamás voy a dejar que tu imagen se me vaya de la mente, aun no habías pegado el estirón, y eras pequeño y… mono… (amaba hacerte enojar con eso…).

Me agache para verte a los ojos… (ni siquiera querías mirarme) au… mala señal.

Te tome de la barbilla para que me miraras a los ojos… grave error.

Jamás vi algo tan bello.

Y no aguante… suavemente me acerque a tu rostro y apoye mis labios en los tuyos. Te quedaste helado y juraría que temblaste. Por suerte mi cuerpo le hizo caso a mi cabeza y me separé. No podría haberte besado 'de verdad' no podría, aunque admito que quería.

Un beso dulce… como en las historias. Aun sabias a los dulces que siempre te traía de contrabando.

Solo susurré tu nombre, parándome. Y saltaste todo lo que tus pequeñas piernas te dieron, te colgaste de mi cuello y me abrazaste con tus piernitas también. Te tomé de la cintura.

Y sollozaste algo.

Como me arrepentí de haberte dado alas… pero no de ese 'primer beso'. De eso jamás.

Que dolor alejarme…

Pero hubo otro beso, verdad? Ya te habías dado cuenta que no te rechazaría.

Si tuvieras idea de lo que me hacías desde aquel tiempo. Si me hubieras pedido que te raptara y te llevara a mi casa lo habría hecho. (Gracias a Dios no lo hiciste).

Aún quisiera juntar el valor para preguntarte si creíste que me alejaba de ti 'por la banda'. Lo admito… te subestimé…

Pero los humanos hacemos cosas tontas por miedo… y por amor…

Pedófilo? Poco me importa.

Si ese tiempo que estuvimos separados _yo_ actuaba como quinceañera enamorada. Un segundo pensando en ti… y al segundo siguiente sacudiendo la cabeza como estúpido para 'concentrarme'.

Y si que funcionaba. Para que hasta Tohma quisiera llorar en los ensayos.

Seis, siete años controlando lo que no podía (no _debía_) ser.

Y todo se fue en una noche…

Un concierto como todos, miles de fangirls… (y fanboys) gritándome por tener mis hijos… o algo mas. Todo normal…

Un pase al backstage fue la perdición.

Yo aun sudado, con el traje totalmente pegado al cuerpo, el cabello rebelde.

(Malditamente sexy, dicen las y los fans).

Y te vi parado ahí. Todo de negro, con el cabello cubriéndote hermosamente el rostro.

Tuve la impresión de que miraba al cielo que veíamos juntos en aquel tiempo. Y ese brillo en tus ojos (_¿por mi?_) seguramente lo envidiaban las estrellas.

'_¿Cuanto tiempo mas?_' solo eso te dejé decir antes de acercarme lentamente… (como a un sueño…) y abrazarte por el cuello…

Vaya que las cosas si habían cambiado, esta vez sentí que un poco mas y yo debía saltar como lo habías hecho tu en aquel tiempo.

Sentí tus brazos en mi espalda, después de todo, estaba en puntas de pie para poder abrazarte; y me escondí en tu cuello.

'_Mi niño_' alcancé a susurrarte antes de separarme un poco y mirarte a los ojos profundamente… (¡como extrañaba esos ojos!)

Fue un flashback… tus ojos brillantes… (si… _¡por mi!_) y ese sonrojo enloquecedor. Me tire encima de ti, otra vez en puntas de pie, a besarte con todo lo que me había estado guardando.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, prácticamente me sostenías en el aire… y suavemente me devolviste el beso.

Quien diría que sería mas delicioso sin los dulces que te daba? Niégamelo si quieres, pero eres lo mas dulce que he probado.

O es el amor hablando de nuevo?

Tanto que me guarde en todos esos años… caímos en un sillón por ahí cerca, yo encima de ti, aun abrazado a tu cuello, tu abrazándome a mí.

Tus manos en mi cintura, mi rostro escondido en tu cuello.

Me asaltaba el deseo de besarte, morderte, dejar una gran marca que no pudieras esconder, para que sepan que tienes dueño.

Me enseñas que lo que escribo, lo que canto, es realmente lo más bello del mundo. Porque, mi niño… me haces sentir esas mariposas a cada momento.

Adoro que cada vez que llego de trabajar me lleves hasta el sillón y me acurruques a tu lado. Adoro esas caricias que me das para que quite mi "carita de cansado".

Adoro que cada vez que tengo un bloqueo al instante siento que tus manos masajean mi cuello y me susurras que seguro voy a hacer otro éxito.

Adoro que cada vez que me meto a la cama te mueves al instante para abrazarme.

Puedo nombrarte cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada mimo, cada pequeño gesto que hace que me sonroje…

Dioses Tatsuha… siento que me das tanto que no puedo devolvértelo… aunque me digas que es mentira, así lo siento.

Aunque a veces la devoción con la que me tratas me hace sentir _tan_ lejos de ti… luego… me abrazas tan fuerte… que es casi como si me dijeras que no hay nada que pueda alejarnos…

Y siempre es igual, te abrazo tan o mas fuerte… me _escondo_ en ti, intento hundirme en tu piel…

Quisiera llevar la cuenta de cuantas noches he llorado mis tonterías (aunque digas que no lo son) en tu regazo…quisiera llevar la cuenta de cuantas noches con solo besarme los ojos has hecho que no llorara mas…

"_Mi niño_"? si el mocoso resulto ser yo…

Y aunque sea un crío… me alegra que me tengas la misma confianza… me alegra sentir que te acurrucas en mi cuando hace frío, que te quedas quieto esperando que te aprete mas contra mí cuando estas triste…

Si tuviera que decirte todo lo que me haces sentir, no me alcanzaría una vida para escribirlo todo. Y aunque así fuera, lo borraría y empezaría de nuevo. Porque si es para ti, debe ser _perfecto_.

Lo único que me molesta es… que solo puedo darte esto. Porque la vida sigue, siento que se me va. Y tu estás en ella.

Y prefiero sentir a tu lado (_y hacerte sentir_)… que escribir sobre algo que sentí a tu lado.

Te amo! Debo decirlo a este punto?

_Sakuma Ryuichi_

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

Argh. Me da la impresión de que esto tomo AÑOS X.X.

BTW… leo y se como va lo nuevo del manga. (No spolier, tranquilos) pero bueno, TatsuhaRyuichi es mi OTP. Déjenme ser. Aún le tengo esperanzas a esta parejita .

Que mas…? Ah, si, recuerden lavarse los dientes para no tener caries luego de leer esto XD.

Lamento la parte donde huele a shota o.o… no puede evitarlo.

Gracias a mis preciosas betas de siempre (Lina-chan, Sui-chan, y Black-chan) aunque ninguna dijera algo mas que "quiero mas" o "guau o.o" al menos me animaron XD (con cariño, prima, tia e hija respectivamente X3)

Y bueno, supongo que no hace falta aclararlo. Pero… sabes que en el fondo todo es por ti mi niña. **Te amo Chiby!**


End file.
